


Coffee and Croissants [Drabble]

by tailsbeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, boy squad it, contrabbandieri di luchino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: What happened when Niccolo took out the boys for the promised coffee and croissants in episode 8...





	Coffee and Croissants [Drabble]

Coffee cups clink down on the table in a loud chorus. There's tiny splashes that nobody cares about, everyone is far too distracted.

Niccolò by Martino.

The boys by Niccolò.

Giovanni by Martino's smile.

Martino by the dream that's unfolding in front of him.

Luca has his arm around Niccolò's neck, bribing him with food meant Niccolò was now his friend for life.

'This guy is my hero. We were this close to human ice cubes. Gio, what happened to the gas guy coming?'

Niccolò beams proudly as Gio explains the guy got held up with another job. Luca curses under his breath before taking another sip of coffee. Martino can't help but watch, Niccolò is a star amongst a sea of smiles. The star. He catches a grin in the corner of his eye, Gio is smiling at him. He nods, silently asking if he's okay. Martino nods back, blinking a few times as if to make sure this is real.

Under the table, Niccolò grasps Martino’s knee. He stokes over his jeans with his thumb. Martino thinks he’d float away otherwise.

Luca is barking questions at Niccolò between bites of croissant. Niccolò is surprisingly answering everyone with almost as much enthusiasm back.

‘Is Martino a good kisser?’

Niccolò pauses, grinning at the boys. Giovanni rolls his eyes while Elia throws his hands in the air before returning to his coffee. Martino blushes, his freckles speckled over his pink cheeks.

‘The best.’

Niccolò replies before leaning in and landing a firm kiss on Martino’s lips. Marti is frozen to the spot while the boys give them a round of applause. Martino is all too aware they’re in public, as a waitress brings over a second plate of pastries. He can’t look her in the eye as they thank her. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

Niccolò _\- Sorry, you ok?_

He looks up at Niccolò, who gazes at him softly but there’s concern in his eyes. Martino glances to the boys, who are all distracted by coffee and croissants. He then turns to the rest of the café, every table still chattering away typical for midday. The world didn’t stop turning, he didn’t smash into a billion pieces. Everything is okay.

Martino nods at Niccolò, licking his lips a little. He grabs another pastry, pulling pieces off it slowly. He laughs at Luca’s terrible pick up stories. He raises a brow to Elia’s. He sighs at Giovanni’s pining over Eva. And he holds hands with Niccolò, his boyfriend, over the table.  

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzah, I have not written anything for a while. Hope you enjoy this drabble, trying to get back into the writing groove...


End file.
